Wu-Lin
Wu-Lin was a sixteen year old girl from the village of Florence and younger sister to Su-In. Makes her appearance in Mysterious Journey to the North Sea. Appearance A pretty girl who looks a lot like her older sister although she's a little lighter. She has sunbaked skin and rough hands. The young woman turned from the window and smiled. It was a lonely little smile that suited the seedy lodging house, although the sixteen» or seventeen—year—old brimmed with a beauty that saved her from seeming too gloomy. Even the dreariness of her shirt and slacks, waterproofed with animal fat, were unable to counter the charm lent to her by the silver comb fastened in her red hair. It wasn't especially uncommon for a woman to travel alone, it still came as little surprise that the remarkably untamed beauty of the girl’s face and body drew the eyes of men on the street. She opened both hands, and with the ﬁngers of her left she brushed the palm of her right. So tough. It felt like the whole thing was made up of nothing but calluses. Even the tips of the fingers she touched to it were hardened. She cut them constantly as a kid picking up seashells and her time around fishing boats and the act of fishing itself had left them quite rough. Covering the leather pouch attached to her belt with the palm of her hand. Taking a seat in the chair across from him, Wu-Lin lifted the lid of her pouch and thrust her right hand into it. Her left hand kept it covered so no one could see inside. The faces of the four copper coins she produced were covered with a patina. The girl’s shoulders——which were quite solid for someone her age——fell in disappointment. Setting the rings down on the table, she let out a deep sigh. Furrowing her brow for a moment, Wu—Lin soon nodded her agreement. Wu—Lin’s hand disappear into the pouch. Her hand came right back out. In it was a wad of black velvet. Brusquely setting it down on the table, Wu—Lin pulled the shiny, dark cloth to either side without pretension. There lay a semitransparent bead that Wu—Lin could've easily concealed in the palm of her hand. Essentially a sphere, it was marked in places by faint distortions. While the material from which it was crafted was unclear, judging by its dull silver glow, it didn't appear to be any sort of jewel or other precious stone. The cyborg horse she rode was one that’d belonged to the thugs D had killed in the woods. Wu—Lin remained entranced, enchanted by the beauty of this strange young man. Biography She is born in a strange village where its people live together with mermaids and other creatures. She goes to the city of Cronenberg to have her bead appraised, but falls into the hands of a town big shot named Gilligan and loses her young life. She's chained hand and foot in the basement of Gilligan's building in the shopping district and bitten by an evil insect called a "chatterbug" in a heartrending scene. Cyrus's Curio Shop The shop in Cronenberg Wu-Lin visits to have her bead appraised beginning all her misfortune and fated miserable end. It is filled with old-fashioned tables and chairs, paintings, sculptures antique mirrors, and such. Gilligan has an arrangement with the shopkeeper, so anything really valuable ends up in his bloated hands. Because of this, Wu-Lin is quickly abducted from the hotel the curio-shop owner recommends. Chatterbug A nasty little insect that makes those it bites tell the truth. It folds and straightens its body like an inch worm, and on its head are a pair of strangely over-sized simple eyes and a thorn like proboscis for a month. Those it bites suffer for about thirty minutes before dying. Su-In's younger sister Wu-Lin falls victim to this creature in Cronenberg so that Gilligan can learn more about the bead. Bead A semi transparent,pearl like sphere marked in places by faint distortions. It is a byproduct of the experiments conducted by Baron Meinster in the great lab six thousand feet below his castle in an attempt to create a new lifeform of Nobility that could live in the sea or out in the daylight. Once a year such a Noble expels impurities that have accumulated in his body, producing a bead like the one Su-In finds on the beach. One theory is that,by analyzing the bead one could solve the mysteries of human and Noble DNA. This bead is the focus of a pitched battle between D Su-In and Wu-Lin, Professor Krolock, Gilligan and his five employees, Toto, and Glen. In the end the threat of the Nobility is removed, but only after the bauble causes the village of Florence quite a bit a trouble. Gallery Wulin1.png WulinFull.png Wulin2.png Category:Females Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Fisherman